


Gossip, Vol 1, Issue 1

by tolieawake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Wolf Moon, Fanart, Gen, Gossip magazine, because every high school needs a teen mag for all their drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Want an outsiders perspective of the events of Teen Wolf? Look no further! Gossip - the official student magazine for Beacon Hills High.<br/>Because we all know that there's no way the entire student population was entirely oblivious.</p>
<p>From planning the perfect party, surviving in a new school, to why studying counts - Gossip has it all.<br/>(a look at season one, episode one, magazine cover style)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip, Vol 1, Issue 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I made this a while ago - the idea stuck in my head and wouldn't leave. The original idea was to do one cover for every episode - kind of a tongue-in-cheek look at the episodes from an outsiders perspective.

  


**Author's Note:**

> also on [tumblr](http://tolieawake.tumblr.com/) (but I still have no idea what I'm doing there)


End file.
